A Worried Ethan:EthanBenny Story
by BluePhoenixWitchette
Summary: Jesse has attacked Benny and Ethan takes revenge Benny wakes up to find Ethan crying what will happen?  Ethan/Benny


**Hi guys, here's my Ethan/Benny story. I tried to place as many references as I could, thanks I hope you like it! Fluff! BTW italics is their thoughts, except for the beginning, the beginning is an explanation.**

* * *

><p><p>

_It was after Benny was saved by Ethan_

_during the demonic animal fiasco that _

_Benny unconditionally fell in love with_

_Ethan. Benny pretended to still be obsessed_

_with girls afterwards._

_Ethan fell in love with Benny during the_

_8th grade knowingly, he believed that Sarah_

_was maybe meant for him, until after the _

_evil tree incident that he was fully convinced_

_that they meant purely by being supernatural,_

_like what Grandma Weir had said before._

"Benny!" Ethan watched in horror as Jesse sent him flying into the wall of the narrow alley, this made Ethan extremely angry. It was then that Ethan grabbed a stake and threw it at Jesse, the Vampire dodged the attack, Ethan pulled out two stakes, one he threw while running, the other he stabbed into Jesse's heart successfully, sending a hiss from Jesse's lips, Ethan grimaced watching Jesse's death, and Jesse vanished.

"Sarah! Erica! Rory!" Ethan yelled for his best friends, hoping one or two of them would come to help him with Benny. Ethan ran towards Benny and pulled his head up while crying into Benny's shoulder, "Benny please be okay, please be okay."

"What happened?" Sarah asked running over to Benny with the look of fear in her eyes, "Jesse used his power to slam him into the wall, I killed Jesse after that." Sarah blinked, surprised of Ethan to be capable of this.

"He's bleeding but his heart is still beating, we need to get him to his Grandma. Ethan it's okay, he'll be fine." Sarah said, reassuring Ethan of his worries, Sarah began to pick up Benny when Ethan protested, asking if he could pick him up instead, "Ethan I'm not exhausted this time, I can take him and fly him home. Plus you look worn out." Ethan sighed and let Sarah take him, but he couldn't help worrying.

...

"E-Ethan? What happened? Did I get knocked out?" Benny looked at Ethan and looked surprised to see tears coming down Ethan's cheeks and the cutest look ever.

"Yeah, Jesse used his power to throw you against the alley wall. But I killed him...and you should be alright." Ethan came closer to Benny, trying to read if there was any pain behind Benny's eyes...and there was. _Was this how Benny felt after I got bitten by Jesse, was he has worried as I was...he wasn't crying._

"Wow, E seriously, _you _killed him_?" _Benny asked, clearly impressed by his best friend.

"Who cares Benny, are you alright...in pain...anything?" Benny shook his head no and almost tried holding his best friend's hand, then realizing Ethan might figure out he likes him. "No, I'm fine. Are you, did he hurt you?" Ethan gave Benny a shocked expression _how could he be asking that, I don't matter, he does _but Ethan can't act made right now, Benny needed to heal not argue with his best friend.

"Never mind me Benny you look like your in pain. Are you sure you're fine?" Benny shook his head yes and closed his eyes, for some reason thinking about all the times Benny and Ethan have hung out or talked on the video chat. He couldn't help but wonder about Ethan's possible feelings for Benny..._he's crying, only worried about me and all I can think about his him._

"I'm fine E...remember that time we played that game of tag after we got ice cream, I totally won." Ethan couldn't believe Benny was thinking about a moment Ethan cherished dearly, Benny had cornered him on the fence and got so close to him, Ethan could feel electricity coming between the two.

"Yeah, what about it?" That's when Benny gave his oh-so-loved Benny smile, Ethan blushed trying to hold in a giggle, _Stupid Benny...stupid damn wonderfully cute smile of his._

"I want to know why you're crying Ethan." Ethan was taken back by this, why did Benny suddenly change the subject so...suddenly?

"Weren't you just talking about-"

"I know what I was talking about, but I want to know why you're crying, E."

"Because I hate you getting hurt."

"But I'm fine E, you're still crying."

"So maybe I hate worrying about you?"

"That doesn't make sense E. Best friends don't do that, alright?" Benny realized, again what he had asked and blushed trying to keep his head either turned to the side or down.

Ethan couldn't take it anymore what was Benny trying to do, choke the truth out of him?

"So, maybe we're stronger than most best friends we are supernatural." Benny shook his head 'no' and remained stubborn on the subject. _Damn you Benny. _

"Come on E admit it did something happen to Sarah?" This made Ethan beyond furious, _Don't you see it Benny I love you!_

"It's because I have feelings for you Benny!" Ethan shouted and cupped his hands over his mouth, realizing with horrific fear what he had said. Ethan stared at Benny with worried, hurt, hopeful eyes slowly trying to see whether it was fear, happiness, or surprise in Benny's eyes, all Ethan could see was a 'O' expression pressed on Benny's _beautiful soft big mouth._

"You...you, like me back." Ethan began to speak when he realized what **Benny** had said they gave each other expressions of surprise.

"Y-Yeah..." Ethan choked on his own words and tried to look away from Benny, to embarrassed.

"Since when?" Ethan looked at Benny and gave him a 'you're hypocrite look'.

"Me? Since when did _you_ like _me_?" Benny gave Ethan a look like he was taken back and blushed.

"After you saved me from that demon rabbit on my back." Benny said in a whisper only capable of Ethan to hear.

"Really? I liked you since the 8th grade. Before Jesse came back I realized me meeting Sarah was only that supernatural thing when you're drawn to the person. I don't know how I know we're meant to be." Ethan shyly looked down smiling.

Benny moved his hand in front to Ethan's, offering him to get a vision from him, Ethan at first didn't understand what he was doing and then realized and took his hand reluctantly. Ethan saw multiple visions, one of Benny and Ethan dancing, one of Benny and Ethan talking very close together, one of Benny and Ethan playing video games, one of them making a smoothie together, one of Benny and Ethan rehearsing the speech Ethan was going to give to Sarah, one of Ethan looking only at Benny and Erica while Sarah gushed over him, and lastly one of them playing volleyball at the beach. And his visions ended, Ethan was surprised to come out of them to Benny crashing his lips against Ethan's. Ethan gave a short gasp and began to kiss back, Ethan and Benny kissed for what seemed like an eternity while Ethan thought of the time he nursed Benny back to health a year ago, and Benny thought of the when Benny gave his most adorable worried look on his face, Benny remembering sighing involuntarily at the sight of Ethan doing so.

Benny and Ethan stopped kissing and had to catch their breaths, but Ethan pulled Benny back to his lips and pushed him against his bed, Ethan began to kiss down Benny's neck when a gasp came from the doorway, Benny and Ethan looked to his see Sarah, Erica, and Rory staring them in shock. _Oh crap _they thought together.

"Guys it-it's not what it looks like...I-I was trying to show Ethan how to kiss...you, Sarah." Benny said stuttering and breathing heatedly.

"Benny, we saw Ethan push you down on the bed and kiss down your neck...we know something you too confessed your love for one another...finally." Ethan and Benny gave each other confused faces and looked back and the three friends too see a bored expression on Erica, a excited expression on Sarah and a confused expression on Rory.

"We-we didn't confess our love Ethan yelled at me saying he was crying back he has feeling for me and was worried, and I replied back 'you like me back?' Wait, you could tell?" Benny gave Sarah an adorable surprised look and looked at Ethan, seeing that Ethan had still not managed to get off of Benny.

"Oh, sorry Benny." Only a quiet whine came from Benny's lips.

"Yep, it was quite obvious you too liked each other when we saw you _sleeping _on top of one another. Plus your both dorks...it's most likely to happen." Sarah gave a short giggle and got everyone to give Ethan and Benny privacy. "So you...want to start dating?" Benny asked smirking nervously.

"Benny!" Ethan shouted which made Benny giggle, and Ethan kissed his cheek, "...Yes."


End file.
